


i need love can you get to me now

by ghostparachutes



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Come Swallowing, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pool Boy Jaehyun, Top Nakamoto Yuta, milf yuta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostparachutes/pseuds/ghostparachutes
Summary: Yuta is a bored trophy wife who hires hot pool boy Jaehyun to keep him company.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	i need love can you get to me now

Yuta married into a rich family. Like, really really rich. 

His new husband’s mansion had it all, five bedrooms, six bathrooms, a sauna, enormous kitchen, the works. The house was a U shape and wrapped around the pool area, so you could look out from the kitchen, living room, and one of the bedrooms to see it. The pool required a lot of maintenance, so they hired a pool boy to take care of it. 

x

Jaehyun double checked the address on his phone. This was definitely it. All the McMansions in this neighborhood looked the same, but the address matched the one sent by his client. He approached the entry and debated whether or not to knock or ring the doorbell. Before he could decide, the door swung open to a red-haired man with eager eyes. “You must be Jaehyun! I’ve been waiting for you to arrive, I’ll show you to the pool so you can get started right away,” he said excitedly. Jaehyun had a moment of panic and looked at the time on his phone, he wasn’t late was he? “Oh you’re not late! I just don’t really have much else going on today...” the man said sheepishly, pausing for a beat to shake his head. He quickly added, “…anyways, this way to the pool.”

Jaehyun followed him through the entry and past the huge kitchen. The house was spotless and filled with fancy furniture, a mix of eclectic vintage and modern pieces, carefully selected into the same color palette, definitely the work of an interior designer. “My name is Yuta, by the way,” he said, opening the door out to the patio. He was wearing a sheer robe over a pair of shorts and a tank top that hung over his shoulders, neckline dipping under his sharp collarbones. Jaehyun couldn’t help but check him out. 

They both walked out on to the patio and Yuta directed him to the supplies for the pool. “I’ll be in the kitchen, you can see right through this window. If you have questions or something, don’t feel scared to ask.” The edges of his face caught the sunlight, and sparkles danced off the jewelry on his ears. A diamond pendant necklace draws Jaehyun’s attention to his collarbones again, his robe on top flowing lightly in the breeze exposing more skin. Jaehyun nearly trips over the step on the patio on the way to grab the pool skimmer. 

His gaze doesn’t go unnoticed, Yuta reaches up to play with his necklace and the corners of his mouth turn up into the faintest smirk. Yuta goes back inside, and Jaehyun gets to work. This isn’t the first pool maintenance job he’s had. He’s had plenty of demanding clients, the rich snobby type who need everything done perfectly. Yuta seems different, he thinks, more relaxed. And like. Really hot. 

Jaehyun finishes up his pool duties and takes a look around the area for anything he’s missed. He sweeps up some leaves on the patio and can see Yuta in the kitchen, waiting for something in the oven while scrolling on his phone. He looks bored. It’s really hot outside, Jaehyun wipes his brow and wonders why anyone would want to be in a warm kitchen on a day like today. He packs up his things and heads back in the way he came. 

Yuta looks up from his phone as Jaehyun comes in to the kitchen. “Oh! You’re all done?” Yuta smiles and it brightens up the room. He walks over to the island and grabs the money he had set aside for Jaehyun. “You’ll be back on Thursday then?” Yuta says, handing the money to him.   
“Yeah, see you then,” Jaehyun says, and looks down at the money before putting it in his pocket. It’s way more than he was supposed to be paid, he thinks maybe there was a mistake. “Oh hold on, you know my daily rate is only-“   
“It’s a tip for you,” Yuta cuts him off. “I want you to come back again. It’s nice to have some eye candy to look at while I cook,” that smirk reappears and he turns back around to check on the food. Jaehyun can feel his face get warm and he hopes that Yuta thinks he’s just pink from being out in the sun. “See you Thursday,” Jaehyun says from the doorway and catches a glance of Yuta on his way out. 

x

Thursday rolls around, and Jaehyun fishes out the leaves from the nearby tree out of the pool. It’s really hot, and he can feel his t-shirt sticking to his shoulders and sweat beads forming on his temples. Yuta walks out to the pool deck, a beer in one hand and a towel in the other. He has on these super reflective sunglasses, swimming trunks, a ridiculous amount of sparkly jewelry, and no shirt on. Jaehyun tries to mind his own business and not get in the way, or stare. Yuta settled down into one of the chairs and sipped his beer. 

Jaehyun skimmed leaves out of the pool and wiped his brow. It was so hot, he wanted to jump into the pool and get some relief. He should have known better than to wear a black shirt. Yuta’s voice carries over the pool. “Hey Jaehyun,” he calls. Jaehyun looks up. “You know there’s no dress code here. You can take off your shirt if you’re too hot.” Jaehyun is surprised, he’s never had a client act like this. He propped up the skimmer and stripped off his shirt, relieved to have the breeze on his skin. Yuta raised his eyebrows and took another sip of his beer. 

Jaehyun works for awhile longer, and sees Yuta get up. He gets a running start and splashes into the pool. “WOO!” he shouts, pushing his wet hair back and swimming around. Jaehyun is fixated on his shoulders, they’re broad and muscular, and watching Yuta move in the water is mesmerizing. He realizes he’s just staring and stirring the skimmer around in circles before bringing himself back to reality. Suddenly, Yuta screams. “There’s a bug!!!” he swims away from the spot and points to it. Jaehyun rushes over to that side of the pool and scoops it out. Yuta fake acts relieved, placing a hand on his chest and sighing. “Thank you. That was a close call.” Jaehyun laughs. Yuta giggles and keeps swimming. 

He wraps up his work for the day and starts to leave. “Hey wait!” Yuta calls, still in the pool. “You’re leaving?”  
“Uh, yeah, did you need me to do something else?” Jaehyun says, walking over to the edge of the pool where Yuta is. Yuta pulls himself up out of the pool, his muscles flexing and the water falling off of his body as he stands. Jaehyun can see his own pathetic reflection in his sunglasses and tries to pull it together and not look as thirsty as he does.  
“Could you hand me my towel?” Jaehyun grabs the towel off the chair behind him and hands it to Yuta. “Hold these,” Yuta holds out his sunglasses to Jaehyun, who holds them while he dries off his hair. “Thanks. Let me get you your cash for today.”   
Jaehyun follows Yuta inside and sees that once again, there’s a significant tip. “Hey this is nice and all but you really don’t have to-“ Jaehyun starts, being cut off again. “You saved my ass from that bug earlier. You deserve it. My husband throws more money than that away on stupid shit, he won’t even notice it’s gone.” Jaehyun chuckles and pockets it. “Thank you. I’ll see you Sunday?” “You sure will,” Yuta smiles and puts his sunglasses back on, and turns back for the pool. 

x

Sunday is another hot one. Jaehyun is replacing the pump on one of the jets in the pool. It’s pretty easy to fix, but you have to be in the pool to access it. He’s relieved to be in the cool water, he jumped in so he could get his hair wet. Yuta is sitting on one of the chairs on the deck watching him. Jaehyun brushes his hand through his wet hair a few times to keep it out of his face. He’s totally not subconsciously trying to flex and look hot doing it. After awhile, Yuta must have gotten bored and went inside. He comes back a couple minutes later with a drink in his hand. “Ugh, I’m so thirsty,” he takes a sip and walks over to Jaehyun, biting the straw between his teeth. Jaehyun’s focus goes to Yuta’s mouth, why are his lips so pretty? Jaehyun wishes he could kiss him. “Are you thirsty?” Yuta’s tone is flirty, or is Jaehyun just imagining it? He moves the straw around in his mouth again. “I’ll bring you one too.” Yuta turns back to the house, glancing over his shoulder to look at Jaehyun with a sly grin. 

x

On Tuesday, Jaehyun gets a text telling him to let himself in with the door code, Yuta would be busy with his yoga instructor. Jaehyun starts working, and can see movement in the living room. He moves over to the other side of the pool, convincing himself it’s to get some dead leaves off the surface, not to be getting a better look of what’s going on inside. Yuta has his hair up in a bun, lots of bobby pins to hold it up, and tight yoga pants that accent all the muscles in his legs. He’s wearing a cut-off t-shirt that basically covers nothing. Jaehyun looks back into the pool. He can NOT be fantasizing about Yuta right now. He’s married! He’s in an unhappy marriage and never sees his husband but he’s MARRIED! And he’s a client! That’s so off limits. He can’t. But he does. The thoughts keep popping up. He thinks about Yuta’s shoulders in the pool. He thinks about the wisps of hair falling out of his ponytail. He thinks about him smiling in the kitchen. He thinks about his perfectly shaped lips. He needs to STOP thinking or he’s gonna do something stupid. He scoops leaves out of the pool and does NOT think about Yuta. 

He’s absolutely not thinking about Yuta when he comes out to the pool deck. It’s an overcast day and looks like it’s going to rain soon. “Aw, bummer,” Yuta looks up at the sky. “I love going for a swim after my yoga sessions. I’m so flexible after, it’s so nice to be in the water.” He stretches one arm over his chest and the cutoff reveals a lot of skin. “I’ve never tried yoga. It seems fun, though,” Jaehyun says, focusing on grabbing a dead bug out of the water. “You should definitely try it sometime. It improves your flexibility,” Yuta stretches the other arm and looks at Jaehyun. “You look like you’re pretty flexible, though.” Jaehyun tries not to blush. 

x

Jaehyun is at home listening to a record. It’s 8 p.m. and he’s halfway through a glass of wine when he hears his phone vibrate on the table. Nobody ever calls him, so it’s kind of weird. He has the number saved in as Pool Client: Yuta. He picks it up. 

“Hello?”  
“Jaehyun? Hi, it’s Yuta. Is this a bad time?”  
“Uh, no it’s fine I guess, what’s up?”  
“It’s kind of an emergency. Something seems to be stuck in the pool filter and it’s making this weird noise. Could you come by to look at it?”   
“Um, right now?” He doesn’t see how it could be an emergency, but going out to check it out means he would get to see Yuta. There is a moment of silence on the line before Yuta adds, “I’m sorry, it’s just my husband is away on a business trip this weekend, I’m out here alone and I really don’t have anyone else to ask, I really need you to come and fix it,”  
Jaehyun couldn’t say no to him. “I’ll be right over”.   
“I’ll see you soon,” Yuta says. 

Jaehyun arrives and is halfway up the stairs to the entry when Yuta opens the door. His hair is down, the red locks framing his face and falling just above his shoulders in soft waves. Jaehyun isn’t used to seeing him with his hair down. He looks really pretty. He clears his throat. Yuta leads them to the pool and Jaehyun looks at the filter. It’s making a weird noise like Yuta said. He opens up the cover and fishes out a small branch. The gurgling noise stops. Yuta giggles. “Oh, that was it?” He looks equal parts embarrassed and pleased. “I guess I didn’t need to call you all the way out here.” “I don’t mind. I got to see you.” Jaehyun says then quickly bites his lip. Maybe he shouldn’t have said that, it’s probably not in his work contract to flirt with customers. “Is there anything else I can do for you?”

The pool deck is dark except for the moonlight reflecting off the pool and the dull warm light from inside the house. Yuta is looking at Jaehyun with something different in his eyes, there’s a sparkle to them that makes Jaehyun’s stomach flip. Yuta steps closer to Jaehyun and his voice is quieter, but has a different tone. “You can keep me company, like I said, my husband is gone,” his hand brushes the side of Jaehyun’s arm. He looks up at Jaehyun and his voice gets deeper, “and I’ve been so lonely”. Jaehyun can’t tear his eyes away from Yuta’s. He flashes his eyes to Yuta’s lips, they’re parted and look soft, and in a moment they’re being pressed to Jaehyun’s. 

Jaehyun had dreamed of kissing Yuta many times. He thought about it while staring into the pool, imagining how he would taste, but knowing it would never happen. Their shared desperation turned the kiss into a rushed clash of tongues and teeth. Jaehyun’s hands reached up to tangle through Yuta’s hair. Yuta’s hands dragged down Jaehyun’s neck to his abdomen, latching his fingertips to the waistband of his jeans. “I want you,” Yuta whispers into Jaehyun’s ear, before marking a trail of kisses down his neck. Jaehyun can only nod in agreement, in a total daze. This is actually happening. This isn’t one of his fantasies. Yuta takes charge and guides Jaehyun towards the door. 

Jaehyun knew Yuta was strong, he had seen him doing advanced yoga poses and had stared enough at the sharp definition of muscles on his arms and shoulders, but was still taken by surprise as he is thrown onto the bed and held down as Yuta grinds his hips down on to Jaehyun’s thigh. Yuta wastes no time getting Jaehyun undressed, quickly shedding his own clothes, his body exposed to Jaehyun. Jaehyun bites his lip when he sees Yuta undressed, his abs are defined and his waist is tiny. His skin is soft and he smells like expensive perfume. This time he can stare and take it all in. Yuta holds down Jaehyun’s hips and eyes him up like he’s ready to devour him. Jaehyun has never been more turned on in his life, and involuntarily tries to move his hips up for some friction. Yuta’s hands press harder into Jaehyun’s hips, holding him down on the bed. “Oh, so eager. How long have you fantasized about this?” Yuta smirks and his voice is dark and so sexy, Jaehyun struggles to answer, “A while,”

Yuta lifts one of his hands off Jaehyun’s hip and brings it to his neck, giving it a light squeeze that makes Jaehyun shudder. “Are you going to be good for me? You are so good at doing whatever I tell you to.” Jaehyun nods. “Open your mouth,” Yuta demands. Jaehyun parts his lips as Yuta slides in two of his fingers. Jaehyun sucks on them, swirling his tongue around and between them as Yuta pulls them in and out of his mouth. Yuta rewards Jaehyun by pressing their hips together, sliding his hand down to grope Jaehyun’s ass. Yuta drags his fingers out of Jaehyun’s mouth, Jaehyun keeping a solid grip around them and sighing when his mouth is empty again. Yuta flips Jaehyun on to his lap so he’s oh his knees, resting on Yuta’s hips. 

Yuta kisses him deeply, and Jaehyun latches on to Yuta’s neck and shoulders while pressing himself closer to him. Yuta grabs Jaehyun’s ass and palms closer and closer to his hole, teasing him. “Do you want me to fuck you?” Yuta mutters, inching closer and closer to where Jaehyun is begging to be touched. “Yes, I want you, I want you so bad,” Jaehyun reaches down to touch himself, to relieve a bit of the tension pressed between them. Yuta grabs Jaehyun’s wrists and in one swift motion presses him down onto his back and opens his legs with his knee. Jaehyun is once again impressed by his strength, his frame is smaller than his but his hands are strong and he can already tell where he will find bruises tomorrow. 

Yuta releases Jaehyun’s wrists and traces his hands down Jaehyun’s abs and down to his thighs. “Aww, you bruise so easily,” Yuta traces the faint marks on his thighs. Jaehyun watches as a dark smile appears on his lips. “I’ll enjoy seeing these later,” he says before latching his mouth onto the soft skin above Jaehyun’s hip, sucking and biting a bruise onto him, then moving up. Jaehyun winces as Yuta bites his way up Jaehyun’s torso, leaving one last hard bite at the base of his throat. He smiles and looks at his work. Jaehyun tries to move, to dare to bite back, but is pushed back down by Yuta’s grip. Yuta kisses him again, and bites his lip. Jaehyun is frustrated and tries to find some friction again, rolling his hips up into Yuta. Yuta grabs Jaehyun’s dick and gives it a few strokes, then stops and leans closer to Jaehyun.

“You can’t come until I say you can.” Yuta demands, and dubiously bends down to lick up the shaft of Jaehyun’s dick, Jaehyun softly groans at the unexpected touch and warmth of his tongue. Yuta briefly licks around the tip and then adds, “You’re going to want to. I’m going to make it difficult. I hope you can impress me.” Jaehyun could come just from hearing him talk to him like that. 

Yuta moves away for a moment and returns to his position, slick fingers tracing around Jaehyun’s hole. Jaehyun gasps at the touch, and slowly leans into it. Yuta works with firm touches to push in two fingers now, watching Jaehyun slowly falling apart. “That’s not too much for you, is it? We’re not even to the fun part yet.” Yuta’s eyes are burning into Jaehyun’s. He keeps working his fingers while he kisses Jaehyun, paying attention to what makes him make little noises or push into his touch. 

Yuta finds the right angle and Jaehyun latches his fingers into Yuta’s hair, tugging while wanting him to hit that spot again. Yuta keeps going until he can tell Jaehyun is close. Yuta grins and slides his fingers out, Jaehyun pouting his lips at the loss. “Such a good boy for me, now remember what I said earlier.” 

Jaehyun inhales as Yuta pushes into his entrance. It’s stretching him, but not uncomfortably. Yuta sets his pace with shallow, slow strokes, gradually going deeper until he’s fully bottomed out. Jaehyun’s moans have become breathy and high pitched, Yuta humming into his chest in satisfaction. Yuta fucks him at a steady pace, whispering more demands and praises into Jaehyun’s ear. 

Jaehyun’s breaths have become more irregular, and he chokes out, “Yuta I can’t hold on much longer,”. Yuta keeps his pace and answers in a tone that sounds condescending, “Aww, I haven’t even touched you. I know you can keep going, I’ll reward you, don’t worry.” Jaehyun groans and grips one hand on the sheets and one hand in Yuta’s hair as Yuta increases his speed and force, slamming into Jaehyun over and over, hitting the spot that leaves him right on the edge. Yuta’s pace is irregular and he approaches his end. “I’m close, hold on for me, you’re so good, Jaehyun,” Yuta digs his hands into Jaehyun’s hips and uses his strength to lift him up and slam into him, several times, before he lets out the prettiest moan Jaehyun has ever heard and is coming inside him. 

Jaehyun is biting his own lip, fully tensed up and keeping himself from coming. He can’t let go now, he can hold on. Yuta is flushed and beautiful, he pulls out and finds a moment of clarity to move his face down to Jaehyun’s dick, muttering out, “You can come in my mouth, you’ve been so good,” before sinking himself down onto Jaehyun’s dick. Jaehyun doesn’t think anymore, and is coming before he’s been taken all the way into Yuta’s mouth. Yuta swallows everything and licks his lips and Jaehyun feels like he’s gonna black out.

Yuta falls down beside Jaehyun and they sit in silence, catching their breath. A moment passes and Yuta giggles. Jaehyun turns and sees him, he’s fucking beautiful, he’s so whipped. The flirtatious sparkle in Yuta’s eye reappears. “You’ll have to come and fix things in my pool more often. I think it’s going to keep having issues.” Jaehyun laughs and kisses him, feeling him smile through the kiss. “I’ll be on call. Anytime.” Jaehyun adds.

**Author's Note:**

> thx to cq and wooky!! 
> 
> did i really use a 100 gecs lyric as a title? yes i did! 
> 
> the yujae tag didn't have the trashy fun i was looking for, so i wrote it. hope you enjoyed!


End file.
